


Little Boy Lost

by LittleSparrow69



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Accidents, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brian hits his head and wakes up as a 4 year old, Concussions, Disregards all but the basic of canon for the first film., Established Relationship, Every fandom needs at least 1 deaging fic., Gen, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vince and Brian have a few things in common after all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSparrow69/pseuds/LittleSparrow69
Summary: An accident at the garage results in unexpected consequences for Brian and the team.





	Little Boy Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write some hurt/comfort and this is the pairing my muse decided on. And like the tags say...Every fandom needs at least 1 deaging fic. There will be at least one more part.

Dom watched as Mia tucked Brian in. She talked softly to him the whole time as she arranged the covers and ran a hand through his golden curls with fond, adoring affection. She had been wonderful with him since this whole unexpected fiasco happened, taking charge almost immediately to ensure Brian felt safe and protected while the rest of them were still dealing with the obvious shock of it all. Brian watched her with heavy eyes though it was evident he was soothed by her presence, as he had been most of the day since waking in the hospital. He’d always figured his sister would be an amazing mother one day, but now he had some practical experience to go by. Dom couldn’t be more grateful to her for stepping up the way she did…especially since he had ruined his chance at doing so the moment they’d gotten Brian home. 

“Dom’s going to read you a story,” Mia explained, “and sit with you. If you need anything at all during the night, Dom’s going to be right here. Okay?” 

Brian’s eyes flicked warily to him and Dom felt it like a punch to the gut, like he had every single time the buster had looked at him that way throughout the course of the day after Dom’s ‘explosion.’ They’d been through a lot and shared many a glance over the last couple of years but Brian had never, _never_ looked at him in fear until today. It broke Dom’s heart. 

Mia kissed Brian on the forehead and adjusted the covers one final time before rising from the bed. 

“His pain meds are on the night stand,” she reminded Dom. “Make sure he takes them or he’s going to wake up with one hell of a headache.” 

Dom nodded. Mia put a hand on his shoulder and kissed his forehead in commiseration. She knew that the distance he’d been forced to keep from Brian throughout the day had been killing him. Brian tracked her with his eyes as she moved to the door, pausing on the way out. Brian’s gaze went back to Dom for a few long seconds before flicking back to her in mild yet obvious distress. 

“It’s okay, sweetie,” Mia reassured firmly. “I promise you’re in good hands. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

With that she closed the door and Dom was alone with Brian for the first time since before the accident. When they’d woken up in the same bed that morning he’d had no idea that his life was about to be turned upside down. He still couldn’t believe it had only been a day. Dom could feel Brian watching him. The buster was too tired to be tense and was less wary than he had been earlier in the day, mostly because Dom hadn’t so much as raised his voice since then. Dom smiled at him and if it was a bit sad at least it was genuine. Brian dipped his head shyly and dropped his eyes, leaving Dom with a swell of affection and a fierce sense of protection that kept him warm and focused. Brian had absolutely no defenses right now. While the man had always had a sense of rolling with the punches and going with the flow, his natural charm and good looks could ice over in a second if a line was crossed, leaving one to wonder what churned beneath the surface. The kid had a poker face that even Dom envied. But like this…Brian was stripped down and bare, every emotion displayed in expressive baby blues, as was the uncertainty of his place in the midst of the family of strangers he’d woken up to. Without his customary confidence and easy going persona in place Brian appeared so much younger…and startlingly more vulnerable.

Brian had asked for his’ mommy’ only once, the doctor’s first clue that something was wrong when he finally woke up. The fact that it didn’t seem strange or bother him all that much that he’d essentially been left with _strangers_ made Dom think that perhaps it was something that had been a regular occurrence in Brian’s childhood. 

A shift from the bed brought Dom out of his reverie to find the object of his thoughts eyeing the book in his hands curiously. 

“Ready for a story?” Dom asked, deliberately setting his worry on the back burner for now. “This was one of Mia’s favorites when she was little. She could listen to it over and over again.” 

Brian’s gaze fell to the book as Dom held it up for him to see. “The Berenstain Bears and The Big Road Race,” he read, because cars and racing had been in their blood young, even Mia’s. While his sister had her fair share of Barbie’s and girly toys, she’d also had one hell of a matchbox collection. 

Dom turned the book so that Brian could see the pictures as he read. It felt more than a little surreal to be reading his boyfriend…lover…partner…Brian a children’s book but Dom was just glad to be doing something at this point. They’d never really defined or labeled their relationship, never needed to. It was what it was and they’d both accepted the importance of the other in their lives. All Dom knew was that he loved Brian so deeply that he’d never be able to put into words. And with Brian he didn’t have to. The dude just got him. They got each other. All they had to do was look at each other and it was there. 

Dom was terrified that it may be lost to him now, even with Brian right there in front of him. If his voice was a little rougher than usual as he read, no one but him seemed to notice. 

Dom went through the color of the cars lining up for the race. 

“Four big cars,” his finger tapped each one as he indicated the color. “Orange, yellow, green and blue.” 

““R-r-r,” said Orange, long and low. “Vroom,” said Yellow, ready to go. “Grrrr!” said Green, big and mean. “Roar! Roar!” the blue car said." 

The story instantly brought back familiar memories of Mia giggling at his car noises and the nostalgia had him sinking into the story a little, enjoying the memory. 

“Wait, there’s one more car!” he continued. “It was Little Red!” 

““Putt-putt-putt,” said Little Red.”

“The starter’s flag waved and off they sped.” 

“R-r-r”

“Vroom!”

“Grr!”

“Roar! Roar!” 

“Putt-putt –cough!” said Little Red. 

Dom had put some heart into his car noises, like he had for Mia, and looked up to see a sleepy grin on Brian’s face as he listened to Dom read. That smile…it lit up his world like few things did. Enough so that he had no qualms reading the book two more times at Brian’s shy request of "More?" 

When the Buster was on the verge of sleep, Dom slipped from his bedside chair to his knees and rested his arms on the bed not far from Brian. There was no visible flinch, the man too tired for that, but there was a sudden stillness, a slight holding of breath that Dom took note of. Again, he wondered at exactly what kind of childhood Brian had. He’d only gotten a few hints over the years and Dom knew enough to know that it hadn’t been the best, though he was beginning to think it may have been worse than a deadbeat dad or a neglectful mom. Brian’s reaction to Dom’s outburst once they’d all made it home from the hospital that morning was a pretty big clue that at the very least there may have been some abuse. A couple of times throughout the day the group had cautiously attempted a few vague inquiries but Brian had just stopped talking all together so they’d backed off. 

“I’m sorry I scared you today,” Dom apologized sincerely. “I can be loud sometimes and I was angry…but not with you.” 

Brian blinked at him slowly, eyes heavy but watchful. 

“I would never hurt you, Bri,” he promised. 

Dom reached out slowly, keeping a careful eye on Brian’s expression as he cupped his cheek and stroked a thumb over chiseled bone. 

Thick lashes fluttered like hummingbird wings, Dom's soft caresses tipping the scales toward slumber as Brian valiantly fought its pull.

“Sleep, Buster,” Dom soothed. “You’re safe. You’re with family.” 

 

TBC...

**Author's Note:**

> I found the book Dom read to Brian on Amazon and thought it was just perfect for them. Classics such as the Pokey Little Puppy and The Little Engine That Could just didn't fit or feel right. The next part will have more details of the accident and the day and why Brian was so wary of Dom. Thanks for reading and if you want more or enjoyed please let me know!


End file.
